


There Will Be News

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 最开始这只是一个玩笑：他们当时在庆祝第一个学年的结束，大家都喝得差不多了，麦考伊在一个匹配伴游和客户的网站上完成了注册，以伴游的身份，当然。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 5





	There Will Be News

最开始这只是一个玩笑：他们当时在庆祝第一个学年的结束，大家都喝得差不多了，麦考伊也是。他不太确定话题是怎样转向的，似乎是有人开始聊起约会，麦考伊宣称自己从来没有被拒绝过（因为，实话说，他也没约过几次），然后有人调侃说麦考伊凭他那张脸蛋就可以赚钱。接下来发生的事情伴随了很多起哄和更多酒精，最后麦考伊在一个匹配伴游和客户的网站上完成了注册，以伴游的身份，当然。

他把周围起哄的人胡言乱语编进简介里，然后现场自拍了一张上传。谢天谢地，他总算没用学校的邮箱注册。

在那之后他基本上是昏迷了过去。次日他差点错过了母亲的电话；随后他休学了一年，在家里照顾父亲。等到他重新回到校园的时候，他实在是太过于庆幸自己第一个学年的好成绩：现在他真的用得着那些奖学金。除此之外，他还申请了助学贷款。他仍然能够继续修学，这应该足够了。

只除了。

他从来不认为自己是个奢侈的人，但显然，独立的私人空间、营养均衡的饮食、甚至只是睡个好觉其实都是奢侈品。当他又一次半夜被鼾声吵醒无法入眠时，麦考伊开始百无聊赖地在手机上翻检所有的社交应用，冀望能找到点什么打发漫漫长夜。

就是在那时他登录了他专门用来注册可疑网站的邮箱，然后看到了一封伴游的邀约。

麦考伊开始回复的时候脑子里想的是他最爱的水果沙拉。

他很快拿到了时间：傍晚和地点：酒店。他确实稍微担心了片刻，但决定没有什么是默背格雷解剖学不能应对的。他换上升入大学时订做的套装，在镜子前打理好自己。

像大部分理智地把时间花在学习上的男生一样，他没多少肌肉，撑不起成衣。定制的西装紧紧拥抱着他的躯干，修饰出流畅的曲线，让他看起来仍然像是一年前的公子哥儿。麦考伊失神地凝视着镜中的自己，片刻后低下头去，扣好袖扣——本来是有一对配套的宝石袖口，现在它们已经变成一个学分了——他漫不经心地应付舍友说他是去约会，然后换好皮鞋，离开了宿舍。

在按门铃之前，麦考伊做了一次深呼吸，压下所有恐惧的想象，露出最标准的“舞会微笑”。他等了几秒钟，房间的门被打开了。麦考伊克制不住地微微睁大眼睛：门后的人约莫四十出头，相貌英俊，只比麦考伊矮一点点。他只穿了衬衫和西裤，这让麦考伊稍微放松了一些，但接着他注意到中年人狐疑的神色，仿佛并没有期盼他来。

麦考伊又检查了一遍门牌号。“派克先生？”

“我是。”

“我是莱纳德，你今晚的……陪伴。”

派克微微皱起眉头。麦考伊开始相信自己会被赶走。他不太确定自己该松一口气、还是失望地向水果沙拉道别。

“是谁让你来的？”派克终于问道。麦考伊从内袋掏出手机，打开邮件。“吉姆，吉姆·柯克。”他把手机转向派克，但后者已经稍一扬头，大约是个文雅版翻白眼。

“我知道了，”他说，后退一步，“进来吧。”

麦考伊不太确定地把手机放回内袋。“我可以离开的。”

这为他赢得了一个微笑。“那我就太粗鲁了。请进，恐怕我现在只能提供清水。”

“清水就好，”麦考伊走进房间，不可避免地紧张起来。派克从迷你吧台上拿了一支瓶装水给他，示意他坐到墙边的一张扶手椅上，然后回到敞开的衣柜前。麦考伊随手解开外套的扣子，不太确定现在是否应该主动推销自己。最后派克替他做了决定：后者转过身来，一手拎着一条领带。

“能否请你帮我挑一条出来呢，既然你对服装的品味值得信赖？”

麦考伊低头看了看自己的衣服。“这得归功与我的裁缝，”他的声音有点太紧了。麦考伊调整了一下，“我自己没什么品味可言。”

“那就选一条你喜欢的，”派克鼓励道，“让我看看年轻人的口味。”

话都说到这个份上了，麦考伊也只好仔细打量两条领带。它们几乎一模一样，除却一条饰有浅淡的银色条纹，另一条则是纯色。麦考伊指向后者：“纯色永远不会出错。”

“正是，”派克把落选的领带放回衣柜，看来麦考伊没做出错误的选择。他无所事事，只好看着派克一件一件地披上现代绅士的盔甲。派克走向他时麦考伊吓了一跳，他茫然地抬眼看向对方。

“换上这个，”派克摊开手掌，露出一对袖扣。麦考伊盯着货真价实的绿宝石看了片刻。“这太贵重了。”

“这才配得上你的衣服，”派克不以为然，“戴上。”

麦考伊慢慢地消化了一下。“你要带我去吗？”他不安地说。在一个小房间里出卖身体是一码事。在一大群人——可能有他以后的病人，见鬼——面前失去尊严又是另一码事。派克点点头。“场面不会很难看吗？”

“我向你保证，”派克的眼睛又笑了，麦考伊发现自己开始喜欢上他这种微妙的神情。“到时我一定比你难看得多。”

麦考伊撇了撇嘴。“不管怎样都很难看，”他沮丧地说。“我不应该来的。”

派克摇摇头，将袖扣盒放在矮几上。“我不会勉强你去，”他说，“你是无辜的。但是……我想你晚上应该没有安排了吧？”

总有学习任务在等着麦考伊，但他还是摇摇头。“你听吉姆说过这是什么活动吗？”

“我听说有点现代艺术，”麦考伊谨慎地说。

“没错，是有点现代艺术在里面，甚至还有一丁点真正的艺术呢，”派克刻薄地说，麦考伊为此笑了起来。“其实就是一次小型宴会， ”派克总结道，“也算是个消遣。”

他看出了麦考伊的犹豫，补充道：“或者你也可以不去。不管怎样，我会让吉姆把尾款付清的。”

这提醒了麦考伊，他其实是被雇来陪伴派克的。“如果你真的想要我去的话，”麦考伊拿起袖扣盒，“我会去的。但我不想给你惹麻烦。”他没说是什么样的麻烦，但意思够明显了。要怎么介绍他呢？一个不请自来的伴游？麦考伊不舒服地调整了一下坐姿。

派克牵起嘴角。“我们是陷入僵局了，是不是？”

“我不是……”麦考伊叹了口气。“我不是想惹你生气。”

“惹我生气的是吉姆，”派克坚定地说。然后他放柔声音：“这是你第一次做这个，对不对？”

“是，”麦考伊把自己廉价的袖扣拆下来。“大概率是最后一次，看来我实在没天分。”

“那你为什么要做呢？”

麦考伊耸耸肩膀。“我需要钱。”他想了想，“其实也不是那么需要，”他承认，“我只是……没法适应。”

派克静静地注视着他，他有一种让人想要信任、想要倾诉的力量，麦考伊拨弄着袖扣，低声说道：“我家里经历了一次变故，所以我现在得把一分钱掰成八瓣花了。我猜换个人可能会做得比我更好，但我……”他伸手比划了一下，脱口而出。“我想吃水果沙拉。”

他看到派克微微睁大了眼睛，然后柔和了神色。“那确实很贵。”

“这个理由之前听起来很充分。”麦考伊自暴自弃地说。

派克若有所思地看着他。麦考伊不舒服地避开他的视线。“我会去的。”

“吉姆在追求宴会的女主人，”派克说。

麦考伊好奇地抬起头，不知道话题是怎么跳到这里的。

“男主人是我的朋友，所以我不同意带他出席。当然我不会同意！他气疯了，才有了现在这一幕。”派克回到衣柜前继续挑挑拣拣。“我知道他在想什么。如果你出席的话，他大概会吸取一点教训。”

“关于不要挑衅你的？”麦考伊挑眉问道。

“关于不要挑衅任何人。”派克折返回来，蹲下身替他别上一枚领带夹。“好多了。”他摘下麦考伊原来的领带夹，和袖扣一切拢到一旁。“你很适合珠宝。可惜不能给你戴上黄金。”

“……谢谢你？”麦考伊不确定地说。

“你对艺术了解多少？”派克问道。

“至少我知道如何若有所思地点点头，”麦考伊咕哝道。

“足够了，”派克看了看手表。“你在哪里上学？”

麦考伊差点就直接回答了。他咬住下唇，狐疑地看着派克，后者笑了笑。“你太好懂了，莱纳德，一看就是个学生。结合你的家境和地理位置，我会猜是密西西比大学，是吗？”

麦考伊瞪大了眼睛。派克自得地一笑：“至少告诉我是那个专业的，这我可猜不出来。”

“生物系，”麦考伊低声说，“医学预科。”

“了不起。大二还是大三？”

“大二和大三，”麦考伊无精打采地说，“我休学了一年。”

派克轻轻拍了拍他的膝盖，站起身来。“到时候我就这么介绍你，”他示意麦考伊跟上，注意到麦考伊肢体中的僵硬后，他安抚道：“不必担心，就当是免费自助餐。”

麦考伊只能相信他。


End file.
